Soul Equilibrium
by snowbunnie13
Summary: "Oh, and this is my wea—my mei—my Soul!" That's right. She'd always introduce him as 'her weapon Soul' but now things were different. "Yeah, I'm Soul Eater." Animeverse with bits of manga. Previously Back to the Beginning.
1. Chapter 1

Back to the Beginning

Summary: "Oh, and this is my wea—my mei—my Soul!" That's right. She'd always introduce him as 'her weapon Soul' but now things were different. "Yeah, I'm Soul Eater." Animeverse with bits of manga.

In hindsight, not a lot of things had changed. They were still Soul Eater Evans and Maka Albarn, weapon and meister, hunting down pre-kishins and witches for Shibusen. They still lived in a little apartment together near campus. Maka still chopped Soul whenever she got the chance. The pair was still friends with Black Star and Tsubaki, who were currently on their own mission in Japan, and Death the Kid and his two guns Liz and Patti.

But a lot of things had changed. Two years after the defeat of the kishin Asura, Soul had become a deathscythe. Maka defeated a witch near New York City—surprisingly easy after beating a freaking kishin. Soul, however, wasn't so sure about becoming Shinigami's weapon, after seeing who had succeeded him.

Yes, Death the Kid was now the head honcho. Be afraid, be very afraid. His father was still alive, don't worry, but since he didn't need to stay in Death City he decided to take a well-deserved vacation.

"I am _not _becoming that psycho's weapon!" Soul said during the ceremony. He looked rather afraid, for Soul, that is. He was pretty sure if he did become Kid's weapon he'd have to make sure he was symmetrical every day, and that really wasn't his thing.

"Neither do I want this asymmetrical mess as my weapon!" Kid heard, unfortunately. Soul knew he meant no real offense. "Besides, your partnership isn't symmetrical! I mean, look at you—one is a deathscythe and the other is a mere weapon! Not perfect!" Kid went into hysterics.

Maka had forgotten about her new-found weapon abilities. She hardly remembered being a weapon at all. She had been practically unconscious at the time.

"I have an experiment." Dr. Stein said, catching wind of their dilemma. "I've been meaning to ask you two to try it out for some time, Soul and Maka. Do you think, perhaps, you might be able to trade places? Swap roles as meister and weapon?"

"Professor, just because _I _can also be a weapon doesn't mean Soul can also be a meister." Maka protested. "You know that."

"Transform into a weapon and we'll see if Soul can pick you up." Stein suggested. "Do you remember how?"

Soul had mixed feelings about this so-called experiment but watched Maka hopefully to, after a great while, transform into a scythe as well, the farthest she'd ever transformed. It had taken a great deal of effort for Maka. The first minute she spent was trying to remember how she had done it back when fighting Asura. But she couldn't remember, so instead she pictured Soul transforming into his scythe form, and that seemed to do the trick for now. _Maybe I'll ask Soul how he does it. _She thought, examining the darkness she now occupied.

Maka in her weapon form greatly resembled Soul's, only the pattern on the blade was green, not red, and the projections on the side of the eye were shaped like wings, probably due to her Grigori-type soul, Stein had guessed.

"Well? Pick me up! The floor is dirty!" Maka complained to her partner.

Soul took a cautious glance at the professor before leaning down to touch the handle experimentally, only to find nothing against picking the weapon up. He gave it a twirl, like Maka usually did when she wielded him.

"So what does this mean? That I'm a meister too?" Soul wondered aloud. Somehow he found himself hoping otherwise. He wasn't sure why.

Stein gave an evil yes-my-experiment-is-working grin and said, "Perhaps. Probably. We'll do some more research. How interesting. Kid-sama, come here and look at this!" Most of the adults were not used to calling Kid Shinigami and so usually called him by name, only with the suffix.

Soul was still twirling and playing with the weapon.

"No! Twirl it symmetrically! Oh, but I see. You _are _symmetrical. Two meisters and two weapons together. I guess that means, Soul, that it's your turn to make Maka a deathscythe! That way you can be perfectly symmetrical!"

"No way," Soul said lazily, "No way am I going to make tiny-tits here a death—"

"MAKA-CHOP!" The girl, who in truth had grown a cup size, stuck a hand armed with a book out of the blade to strike Soul on the head. Then, being inexperienced, tumbled out of weapon form altogether. "At least, not before some training."

"Training . . . might be . . . cool . . ." Soul said reluctantly.

And now, in the present, they were chasing another pre-kishin. Maka's first one, since they screwed up the last time. They'd argued about something and had let the kishin get away.

Maka couldn't help but be frustrated that _Soul, run faster _and _Soul, strike harder _or even _I could do better than that! _Even though she accepted Soul's new role as her meister, she still thought she could do a better job. It was Soul's turn to make the decisions.

"This isn't cool!" He spat as he tactfully dodged a blow. Soul wanted so much to go back to what he was used to and go back to him as the weapon and Maka as the meister. But orders were orders, even if they were from a friend. Besides, Maka wouldn't hear the last of it if he gave up. She too wanted to be a deathscythe.

"I'll be a deathscythe even better than Papa!" She often said.

After a few more clumsy slices and jobs it was done. A glowing red soul floated in front of them. Soul drooled; it looked so delicious. . .

"This one's mine, Mr. Meister." Maka made sure to grab it first. "I guess I'll get to find out what these actually taste like. . ." the soul slithered down her throat after chewing on it a few times.

"Aren't they good?"

Maka smiled happily. "You were right, it's the feeling of it going down that's the good part! Yum . . . can I have another?" Maka feared she was going to start drooling and pleading for souls for devour.

"Can't I have one first?"

"Wait. I sense a powerful soul coming this way." The two teenagers got ready for a battle, transforming both their arms into blades.

The soul revealed itself to be a human, a powerful meister perhaps. It was a woman, with blonde hair and green eyes. Kami Albarn.

"Mama?" The two stood down and watched Kami's surprised face at the sight of her daughter, much less with a blade for an arm.

"Darling? Oh, my darling Maka!" The two women embraced while Soul watched, not wanting to spoil the moment. Soul was pretty darn sure _he _wouldn't be too happy to randomly run into his mother on a mission, but Maka hadn't seen her mother in a long time. She hadn't even shown up for graduation.

"Oh, and this is my wea—my mei—my Soul!" That's right. She'd always introduce him as "her weapon Soul" but now things were different. Maka could technically call Soul her meister, but she didn't do that if she didn't have to. Soul didn't think she was still 100% cool about this topsy-turvy mission.

"Yeah, I'm Soul Eater."

"What are you doing here, Mama? The last I heard, you were in South America."

"I needed to get to Death City as soon as possible. There's a witch causing trouble, and I need help." Kami explained quickly. "Can I speak to Shinigami?"


	2. 2 A meeting in the Death Room!

Chapter Two: A meeting in the Death Room! Is Maka turning into Soul?

Oh, by the way, if you're wondering about the title of the story…I was going to name it "back to square one" because they're a new meister and weapon with now only one soul collected, but that reminded me of perhaps a story about Soul and Maka starting over after the "Blair incident." So I named it something else. And then decided to add chapter names too, following the pattern of the anime's episode title formula…

It was apparent that Kami missed Shibusen. A lot. On their way to the Death Room she kept marveling at the building and remembering past events during her stay as a student.

"I want to do it!" She whined childishly when they approached the mirror. "Oh, I always loved doing this!"

"Go right ahead . . . mama." Maka said, hoping her mother's antics would stop soon. It was a little embarrassing to have to drag your mother through the school.

"42-42-564 Whenever you need him, knock on Death's door!" Kami chanted, and Kid's face appeared. "I'd like to speak to Shinigami-sama! 3-star meister Kami speaking!"

"You're talking to him."

"WHAT? How much have I missed?"

"Shinigami's son Death the Kid is now Shinigami." Maka whispered to her mother. "The previous one is on vacation right now."

"Oh. OK. Then can I talk to you?"

"As long as you're symmetrical." Kid opened the doors to the Death Room. He himself installed double doors in an attempt to, of course, make it more symmetrical. Kid had an inkling of who the woman was even before she gave her name; Maka really did look a lot like her mother. _Perfectly symmetrical, both mother and daughter… _Kid thought.

"Oh, I miss the Death Room!" The woman looked around at the familiar blue sky but also a few changes Kid had made. The clouds and gravestone things were moved to make sure the room maintained perfect balance. It took Kid a while to make all these improvements, but he assured everyone that it was necessary. Kami was saddened by the changes.

"Hello, Maka, Soul." Kid said. "Have you collected 8 souls yet?" Their first mission _was _to collect 8 pre-kishin souls before returning back to Shibusen, after all.

"Not yet, Kid; we ran into my Mama after I ate my first soul . . . mmm. . ." Maka remembered the taste of said soul.

"You're turning into Soul!" Liz laughed at Maka's new favorite food. The two guns sat next to their meister.

"I am _not _turning into Soul! I just liked the taste of it, that's all!" Maka stomped her foot in protest. Soul laughed. He was thinking the same thing. Next she'd start calling herself 'cool' and cheating on tests. Well, the latter was unlikely. "Not cool, Soul!"

Soul and the others laughed even harder, and then remembered their other visitor.

"Right. The reason we're here today. You said something about a witch, Kami? Can I call you that?"

"Yes, of course, Shinigami-sama." The woman answered obediently. _Teacher's pet, _Soul thought, _just like her daughter. _"I was in South America touring the ruins when a witch popped up. She didn't notice me, which was good because I was weapon-less at the time. I didn't catch her name; she was talking to someone, probably some henchmen or something along those lines. She said, and I quote, 'to make as many pre-kishins as possible. We have to make too many for them to fight.'"

"Interesting." Kid said, tone almost sounding like his father's (Kid was very much like a more serious version of his father in many aspects) "Instead of making one big enemy for us to fight, they want to overwhelm us with numbers."

Maka pictured an army of pre-kishins like the one she had just fought heading through the desert, probably in ranks, so Kid couldn't fight them.

"Quantity not quality." Kami summarized. "We'd need every single meister that we have, if they came."

Meanwhile, a certain red-headed man's ears perked up at the familiar voice and he came rushing into the room. "KAMI! You came back! I love you, Kami!" he screeched.

"Get away from me, Spirit!" The woman gave him an uppercut directly to the jaw. "I still haven't forgiven you!"

"Go mama!" Maka cheered. "Beat him up!"

Soul too didn't object to having Spirit dead. He contemplated hitting him on many an occasion. Hard. But despite the 'bad boy' image that he tried so desperately to have (being a 'bad boy' was cool), hurting one of Death's weapons was probably not a good idea, unless you were Kami. Spirit took every hit she gave him.

Kid, on the other hand, didn't want fights in his Death Room. They might mess up the symmetry! He was also still getting used to his position as Shinigami, and he didn't want to lower his father's standards on conduct in the Death Room. "Stop fighting!" He ordered.

"Kid-sama's right, sempei, Kami. If we're going to need every usable meister, you two might have to work together." Stein said, coming in to the argument.

"How did you get in here?" Maka asked. "How is it we have to knock first while you can come in whenever you please?"

"I have a key, of course." Stein explained simply. "You could ask for one from Kid-sama."

"Right…" Maka said.

"I do NOT want to work with HIM." Kami said.

"You were partners once, back in the day. Can't you put your differences aside for one battle? Besides, we don't know if we'll need you two yet. By the way, did you tell your mother the news?" Stein asked Maka next.

"That's right, I didn't! Mama, while I was defeating the kishin we discovered that, well, I'm a weapon too as well as a meister." Maka said, embarrassed. She wasn't exactly sure how her mother would take it, after remembering how happy she was when she found out her daughter was a meister, 'just like her mommy!'

"WHAT?" Her face was near impossible to read. Kami's face almost seemed . . . disgusted. Disappointed, definitely, that Maka hadn't told her sooner. Angry, too; Kami's wish was for her daughter to be a meister just like her and not a weapon like her good-for-nothing cheating husband.

Soul noticed this and took Maka's hand. The girl was clearly saddened by her mother's reaction. "Show her how cool you look, Maka." He whispered encouragingly.

"Right!" Maka agreed, liking the idea. She let Soul spin her around twice before holding the scythe upright so the hopefully-proud mother could see. She really was a pretty weapon, after all, with her giant green eye.

Soul, unlike Maka, who loved to twirl her weapon around quite flamboyantly, had a simpler style. At least, that's what he told himself. He was still inexperienced and most of his spins came from Maka being top-heavy.

"My baby makes such a wonderful scythe! I love you, Maka!" Spirit said.

"You're not my papa!" Maka retorted, twisting her form so she appeared to not be looking at him.

Kami smiled at that. At least her daughter agreed that Spirit was not a fit parent. Especially when he started crying off in a corner after Maka's comment.

"AHEM! Why don't we decide what to do with this information?" Kid tried to maintain order. No one could hear him over Spirit's wailing that Maka and Kami didn't love him, said mother was preparing to beat him up again, and Maka and Soul egging them on.

Gunshot! Gunshot! Kid fired Liz and Patti, who'd quickly transformed to gain everyone's attention. "I'm contacting my father, so be quiet!"

The fight stopped mid-punch.

"You're not worth it anyway." Kami reasoned to herself.

Soon the previous Shinigami's face appeared on the giant mirror. Kid explained the situation to his father and asked for advice. If this witch was to cause a big threat, it would be the first big problem Kid would have to address besides simply 'kill all the pre-kishins'.

"Father, what should we do?"

"Hmm. If what Kami says is true, we should try and find out how many pre-kishins we would be facing. I would suggest sending a small team to scout ahead and find out more information." He advised in his childish voice. From the mirror he appeared to be lounging at a beach somewhere. Good thing Shinigamis don't get sunburned!

"Thank you father, we'll do that." Kid said politely and turned the screen off. "Now . . . who to pick to go to South America . . ."

"I think Soul and Maka should go!" Patti yelled, like she usually did.

"Yes, so do I, it would be a good chance to practice their new roles. And why don't you take Black*Star and Tsubaki with you? They told me they should be arriving soon."

"DID I HEAR THE GODLY ME'S NAME?"


	3. 3 Our first real mission!

Chapter 3: Our first real mission! Does Soul run like a girl?

I keep forgetting to add a clever disclaimer! I can't deal with not owning Soul Eater…OK that one wasn't very good but whatever…

Sorry about the late update, guys! isn't being so happy right now. It does this once in a week, sometimes Sunday sometimes Monday. -_-"

"We're not ready for this." Maka stated, flopping onto the couch. "We're not ready for such an important mission."

"Hmph," Soul grunted, neither in affirmative or negative. He was just letting her know he heard her. "We're still going. It's our mission." He peeked over his shoulder, making sure she wasn't watching as he sliced potatoes (it was his night to cook) with his arm-blade. If there was one thing Maka hated more than Soul's studying habits or lack thereof, it was how he always used his weapon abilities to aid him in his cooking. Soul didn't get what was the big deal; he cleaned the blade before he chopped anything!

"We'll only slow down Black*Star and Tsubaki." Maka argued. Translation: she didn't want to seem inferior to Black*Star.

"They'll be there if we screw up." Soul said absent-mindedly.

"But—"

"Your meister has made a decision!" He's _always _wanted to say that.

"Don't let the power get to your head, _meister." _Maka spat, realizing that she had no choice but to obey Soul, since he'd always done the same for her. "Are you cooking with your arm again?"

"No," he lied, "You are. Cut the lettuce for the salad, will you?"

Maka rolled her eyes, grabbing an apron first. She'll play his game.

"Wash your blade like washing a knife." Soul instructed. "Be careful; it stings."

Maka winced at the soap; it felt strange and sticky against the metal and was awkward to wash in the small sink without making a wet mess.

"Now cut it." Soul told her. "C'mon, Maka, you aren't afraid to cut down a pre-kishin but you're afraid of a _head of lettuce?" _

Another thing Maka despised was when people goaded her into doing stuff. She had no choice but to do as he'd said and cut the lettuce after his taunt.

"That wasn't so hard, was it?" Soul laughed.

Maka couldn't help but admit that being a scythe had its perks. And if all else failed tomorrow on their mission to South America, they could always lie and go back to meister Maka and scythe Soul if they had to.

"How is your new training holding up, Maka? I bet you're learning a lot about being a weapon." Tsubaki asked Maka on the plane ride. Black*Star was snoring loudly in his seat and Soul was listening to his iPod—Jazz, probably, from the way he was tapping his fingers as if playing an imaginary piano.

"It's harder than I thought," Maka admitted reluctantly, "I still don't think we're ready."

"Don't doubt yourself, Maka. I'm sure you two make a good team. You collected one kishin soul together already, right? There's something."

Maka beat back the memory of the taste of said soul. She didn't want to turn into her partner! "What if it was just luck?"

"You have to trust Soul. It's part of being a good weapon. I trust Black*Star completely, even if I have to guide him a little. Soul trusts you, too. But now you have to believe in him." Tsubaki said calmly.

"Trust him?" Maka repeated, stealing a glance. He was still jamming to his music and didn't notice. _If he trusts me, then maybe I can trust him too, _Maka thought.

The ninja weapon nodded.

The minute the plane landed the four immediately sprung into action. They'd reserved a bus beforehand (or rather, Kid had) that would take them to the ruins where Kami had spotted the witch earlier. They suspected the witch would remain there for awhile, so it was a good idea to check if she was still there.

Tumbling out of the bus, Maka used her soul perception. "I'm not sure if it's a witch but . . . there's definitely . . . something . . . on the other side of that cluster of buildings."

"_Real specific, _Maka. As expected from someone as lowly as you, compared to me, of course, who has surpassed God!" Defeating the kishin had fueled Black*Star's ego higher, if that were even possible.

Maka rolled her eyes, pretending the comment hadn't gotten under her skin. "Let's just go." She hissed and paid the confused bus driver, who was shocked when the two girls transformed. He ran for his life.

"Run faster, Soul!" Maka said for the eighth—Kid would be proud—time.

"I'm running as fast as I can," Soul panted, "stop complaining."

Maka sneered at him, scythe-eye frustrated. If _she _were the meister right now, she'd have caught up to Black*Star. She'dbe on the other side of these ruins, not being carried by her lazy partner that couldn't sprint to save his life.

Which really wasn't that fair to say, because all Shibusen students participated in a rigid physical activity training program, meister or weapon. (Say something about the blue skin and Sid the zombie will make you drop and give him 50, because that's the kind of man he was.) It was just that Soul was used to being carried on missions, not carrying.

He was still trying to figure out the best way to carry Maka—should he simply hold her with one hand off to the side? No, her blade was getting in the way. Should he hold her out in front of him? Now it was awkward to run.

"Hurry up already!" Maka yelled so only he could hear. Soul ignored her.

"Soul, you run like a girl." Black*Star said as they joined him and Tsubaki in a little hiding spot the assassin had found.

"For once I agree with you, Black*Star." Maka said.

"Guys, shut up, I think I hear something." Tsubaki made sure to stop the fight before it happened. It was probably the reason she came along on this mission—to stop the other three from fighting amongst each other. Also to make sure Soul and Maka followed Kid's orders to _have Maka be the weapon and Soul to be the meister. _

Everyone did as she'd asked and became dead silent. Yes, there were some voices just around the corner.

"How many has your station in Belgium produced?" A witch's voice, Maka checked, and hoped Black*Star's climbing on the roof was so he could get a better look.

"3,000, my lady." Someone reported.

"And South Africa?"

"2,500 as of this moment."

"So a grand total of 9,000. I think 10,000 pre-kishins should be enough to overwhelm Shibusen, don't you think?"

"Yes, of course, 10,000 is a great number." The henchmen agreed in unison. Of course they would agree with their leader, whoever they were.

"My lady, will you return to headquarters now? We could use your guidance there."

"Yes, I will. There's some research I'd like to do before we go through with our plans. Have you ever heard of a meister becoming a weapon?"


	4. 4 Engage the Witch Hunter!

Chapter 4: Engage the Witch Hunter! Can we Soul Resonate?

^_^ I "snow-chopped" my brother yesterday then called him un-cool. Afterwards I realized that I'm a much bigger fan than I thought I was. Which is exactly why I should state that I don't own Soul Eater.

Oh, and if I get some details on the mechanics of soul resonance wrong, just pretend I'm right.

"Have you ever heard of a meister becoming a weapon?"

Soul and Maka looked at each other and perked up their ears even more. So this witch was going to study cases like them…

"No, I haven't." The henchman was clearly flattered to be entrusted with this valuable data.

"But we'll have to continue our conversation elsewhere. I think I hear some eavesdroppers."

They turned to Black*Star, who had climbed to the top of the ruins and had started yelling about how 'Godly' he was compared to everyone else.

"I AM THE GREAT BLACK*STAR, THE ONE WHO HAS SURPASSED GOD! TAKE NO MIND TO THOSE MERE MORTALS, FOR I AM THE ONE YOU SHOULD FEAR!" Black*Star jumped off of the roof to face the witch.

The witch appeared to look just like a normal human, much like Medusa had when she infiltrated Shibusen by becoming the school nurse. She had Soul Protect on; her blue eyes looked confident. The witch community didn't know that when Maka was in her weapon form, her Soul Perception powers could see through Soul Protect.

"Meisters and Weapons, how cute! Let's see if you can defeat me, Cleopatra! Scarabs this, scarabs that, scarabs attack!"

A cloud of beetles flew at the four. Black*Star immediately picked up Tsubaki in her ninja star mode.

"Let's go, Maka!" Soul ran directly into the fray, spinning Maka around to destroy as many beetles at one time. They had to get these out of the way before they could even see the witch.

"Hit harder, Soul! I can take it!" Maka was still irritated with what she thought was a weak attempt at fighting. It never occurred to her that Soul was trying his best.

_Now who sounds like me, _Soul thought, _though it's cooler when I say it. _He'd often say the same thing when he was a weapon. He sliced left and right, keeping an eye out for the witch, who was getting away! She had found—oh, how original—a broom.

"Maka, we have to try Witch Hunter!"

"But—"

"Let's just try!"

"Soul Resonance!" The two shouted together and prepared themselves.

Usually, the meister sent their soul wavelength to the weapon, to be sent back at a higher rate during resonance. This procedure would continue until they reached enough energy to produce their special attack. Therefore, both Maka and Soul knew how to bounce their wavelength back to the other, but Soul hadn't gotten the hang of sending his soul wavelength alone to start the resonance. This was exactly why Maka thought they weren't ready for a big mission like this.

_Trust him, _Tsubaki's voice rang. Right. She had to stop doubting her partner. If he was a meister just like her, surely he could pull this off. If not, hopefully Black*Star could catch the witch.

"You can do this, Soul!" Maka said, reassuring herself more than her meister. She remembered the first time they tried to resonate in battle, how they failed Witch Hunter. Would they fail this time, too?

Maka visualized how she usually started Soul Resonance, hoping Soul could see it through their bond. She was a very visual person, so she would often picture herself reaching out to grab Soul's, well, soul to begin sending her wavelength. It probably wouldn't help Soul very much, because he was an auditory-type person, but it was a start.

Soul saw this, and was exactly how he figured out how to do it. Taking inspiration from his Black Room's piano, he recalled the tune he'd been humming on the plane. It had reminded him of how Maka fought with him, flowing motions and very dramatic. Later in the song it would calm down, like she would when she was reading.

Soul filled himself up with this song, tapping his fingers against the metal handle of his scythe (he couldn't help himself; it was catchy). Maka somehow realized that this was his way of connecting with her, so she tried her best to really _listen _to the music, and their wavelengths bounced back and forth in time to the beat.

"Witch Hunter!"

But it was too late. Their opponent, sensing the exponential rising of soul wavelengths, quickly used her magic to create a portal to transport elsewhere, henchmen right behind her heels. As they left the beetle attack disappeared.

"She was too afraid to go up against someone as awesome as ME!" Black*Star yelled, typical.

"I just wonder where they went. . ." Maka said. "They could be anywhere by now."

"It's OK, Maka; at least we got some good information to bring back to Shibusen." Tsubaki said, transforming back into her human form. Maka quickly followed suit.

"Yes, and we even know her name. Maybe there's some information about witch Cleopatra in the library." Of course Maka would mention the library, she being the bookworm of the group.

She smiled at Soul. In her eyes, at least, being able to perform Soul Resonance was the first step to becoming a great and powerful meister. Her trust in Soul's abilities went up a lot, and it was easy to see that she was proud of her partner.

"Good job, Mr. Meister." Maka wondered if that would be his new nickname. She hoped she could come up with something better before that caught on. As long as it didn't contain the word 'cool'. She hated the sad fact that she sometimes used his little catchphrase. Now if only he'd stop calling her 'tiny-tits'…

"Yeah, that was pretty cool." Soul was trying to act like it was no big deal; Soul Resonance wasn't that hard for someone as 'cool' as he was. The only problem he was having was the song was now stuck in his head. His song of Soul Resonance.


	5. 5 It's just a nightmare!

Chapter 5: It's just a nightmare! Why is Maka dressed like Soul?

If I owned Soul Eater, there'd be little albino pig-tailed kids everywhere! XD

Congrats, guys! Now that I'm home for Christmas I have more time to write so you get two chapters today! (and early, since apparently hates me on Sundays AND Mondays. JK I love you fanfiction!)

They got back to Shibusen at 2:00 AM, not a symmetrical time, so they wouldn't dare go to the school to report to Kid.

Kid, on normal days, would wake up at exactly 8:00, his favorite time, and one of his first decrees as Shinigami was for any school event to start no later than 8:00.

Plus, the four (besides Black*Star) were exhausted, so they called Stein at his lab to let him know that they would be coming first thing in the morning to the Death Room. Stein had been acting as a sort of advisor to the young Shinigami, especially about running the Academy's classes, being a professor himself. He also spent a lot of time babysitting Kid and Spirit, making sure they didn't spend all their time in hysterics.

The previous Shinigami was worried that if left unchecked, no work would get done. Kid would be worshipping symmetry all day, and Spirit would be crying over how Maka and Kami didn't love him. Most of the school's staff was slightly . . . eccentric . . . it was hard to tell who was the craziest out of all of them.

Meanwhile at Black*Star and Tsubaki's apartment…

"Hey Tsubaki—munch—what do you think of—swallow—Soul's bein' a meister an' all?" Black*Star said, mouth open of Tsubaki's signature rice balls, one of Black*Star's favorites. (Actually all of her food was his favorite.)

"I think it's very interesting and they're doing their best. But I also think Maka doesn't like it very much. She's always yelling at Soul, which isn't good for a weapon." Tsubaki said thoughtfully. She was really worried about them. If this continued, they might not be able to battle with each other anymore, even if they went back to their original roles! Tsubaki also thought they wouldn't work well with anyone else. The proof lied in that one day Black*Star and Soul decided to pick a fight with Kid.

"Yeah, but they did Soul Resonance during the fight. They almost overshadowed ME, the star!" This was one of Black*Star's more serious moments, but he couldn't help but fuel his ego too. Tsubaki often told her friends her partner could be nice when they were at home. Or maybe it was just her cooking.

"Maybe if they keep that up, they'll get better at working together." The ninja weapon suggested. "Even we got more powerful the more we resonated."

"And now we're huge stars!" Black*Star agreed. "By we I mean me and you are my weapon so I share some of my glory with you!"

Translation: Black*Star was complementing Tsubaki; she was _almost _as big a star as he was. He had his own way of doing things.

"OK!" Tsubaki said. "Thank you, Black*Star!"

_This has to be another nightmare_, Soul thought. For some reason, he couldn't transform into a weapon. Again and again he tried, even just an arm-blade would do . . . all to no avail.

Soul took in his surroundings; they had changed from the Black Room to in front of Shibusen, facing a monster of some sort. It came closer and closer, and a crowd of people gathered. The crowd stood around Soul and the monster, much like a group of students would, shouting, "Fight, fight, fight!"

They were laughing at him. Not cool.

"Maka, help me!" he shouted to her when he spotted the girl. She shook her head 'no' and the monster took a huge swipe at Soul's stomach. It sucked that he died looking so helpless and un-cool.

"AAAAHHH!" Soul sat up in bed. Quickly he checked to make sure his weapon abilities were still there. Phew. The red-and-black blade appeared. He laid back, relieved.

"Soul, are you OK?" Maka peeked her head into his room.

"Ah!" He exclaimed out of surprise this time. Maka startled him.

"Bad dream?"

"Yeah, just a bad dream."

But what if his nightmare turned out to be true? If this whole switching roles thing kept going, would someday Maka be the only one who could be a weapon? Being a scythe was a big part of Soul's identity. He was Soul Eater Evans (though he preferred not to go by his last name), the deathscythe created by Maka Albarn. Could he stand being Soul, the meister of scythe Maka? Even if she became a deathscythe?

He was warming up to the idea of being a meister, but wasn't sure if he liked that more than being a scythe. And he was pretty sure Maka felt the same way (but backwards, of course).

"Hey! What are you wearing on your head?"

"Oh, did you forget what day it is? I know it's not really fitting the mood to dress up for Shibusen Spirit Week . . . but Monday's dress like your partner day! So I wore a headband!" Early that morning, she'd taken an old headband that Soul never wore and decorated it to have her name on it, complete with the pin that said EAT. Maka always dressed up for Spirit Week, and she was pretty proud of her little craft project.

"Well I'm not wearing pig-tails, if that's what you're thinking."

"You have no school spirit!" Maka taunted.

"This is not the time to be worrying about school spirit, Maka." Soul said firmly. Not just because he didn't want to be humiliated by wearing pig-tails. They could potentially be fighting over 10,000 pre-kishins!

"MAKA-CHOP! I can be serious and have spirit at the same time!"


	6. 6 Let's duel!

Chapter 6: Let's duel! Is the cake really a lie? (^_^)

I would own Soul Eater, but unfortunately I am a poor college student and couldn't afford the price of one million death city dollars…

I also don't own Portal. I just think the cake is hilarious.

"This is the opposite of cool." Soul sulked, terribly tempted to pull the two tiny pigtails Maka had forcibly put in his hair. He wondered if it was worth Maka making dinner _with _dessert for a week. "Why do you even care about School Spirit Week anyway? Everyone knows you love Shibusen. Why do you insist on dressing up?"

"Because it's fun." Maka explained.

"Yeah, fun for you, you get to dress up cool like me. I have to look like a nerd."

"Oh, right, and having a headband _with my name on it _is cool." Maka replied sarcastically.

"Of course it is! 'Sup, Black*Star?" They'd just caught up to the two ninjas, who were . . . both dressed as Black*Star. Typical.

The blue-haired boy noticed his best friend's new hairdo. "Bwahahahaha! What'd she bribe you with this time, _cool guy?" _

Soul slouched down farther and covered up his hair with his hands. "Chocolate cake and dinner all week." He admitted. "Stop laughing at me! Not cool!"

Even Tsubaki couldn't suppress a giggle, and she was never one to laugh at someone.

The main problem Soul was having was not that people were making fun of him (despite being the coolest deathscythe EVER, Soul still hated when people laughed at him). It was that they were laughing at him in the exact same spot as they had in his dream last night. Soul vaguely remembered that the monster he was facing had pigtails. Somehow he found himself checking his blades again, just his little finger.

"You aren't thinking of cutting your pigtails off, are you?"

"No. But I'd make sure the cake is perfect, 'cause this is just plain torture."

"I kind of like this headband thing. Might have to keep it." Maka mused.

"Of course you do. It's cool. But I'm taking _these _out soon as school's out."

"That's fine by me. Now let's go see Kid." She said, checking her watch. It was exactly 8:00.

"10,000 pre-kishins?" Death the Kid exclaimed. "Why not 80,000? Eight is a better number!"

"Kid-sama—" Stein interrupted, and gave a look that said _he's been like this all morning. _

"10,000's an even number, Kid! That's almost the same as symmetrical, right?" Maka put in. "You could divide it equally."

"Yeah, Maka the math nerd would know." Soul muttered. His weapon heard.

"At least I pay attention in class." Soul rolled his eyes at this.

Gunshot! The gang was noticing that Liz and Patti weren't just great, symmetrical guns; they were also good at keeping all of their crazy friends in focus. All at once, Soul and Maka stopped squabbling, Spirit stopped harassing his ex-wife, and even Black*Star shut up for a few seconds.

Patti giggled. "HAHAHA we made everyone quiet, sis!"

"Ahem." Kid pulled himself together, taking a deep breath. No more asking father for help. He was the new Shinigami. It was now his job to settle things. "Thank you. This is what we're going to do: Professor Stein, I'd like you to research this witch. Kami, why don't you go with him? Spirit, I'd like you to contact the other deathscythes. And the rest of you . . . go train. Soul and Maka could work on Soul Resonance."

"THE GODLY ME DOESN'T NEED ANY TRAINING!" Tsubaki gently removed him from the Death Room, laughing off his outburst, and then followed Maka out to the training field.

"At least I don't have _wings_ on my weapon form!" The two seemingly weren't able to resonate. They'd tried what seemed like a million times, but something wasn't clicking between them. It was just like when they'd fought the werewolf.

"At least a cat doesn't give me nosebleeds!"

"Bookworm." Soul pulled the pigtails out of his hair. It was no use now.

"Lazy."

"Tiny-tits." His favorite name to call Maka.

"I am a 32 B and proud of it!"

"Proud of what?"

That was the last straw for Maka. "You wanna bring this outside, cool guy?" She gave him a death glare.

"We are outside, genius."

Tsubaki finally tried to intervene. "Maka, can't you settle this later? I know you're frustrated with being Soul's weapon but the witch—"

"No. This ends NOW." She ignored her friend's warnings. Tsubaki, worried, left to go get help. If Maka and Soul really did fight, someone most definitely would get hurt. A deathscythe versus the girl who punched a kishin to death? That might be the duel of the century.

Soul stared Maka down. "What is this really about, Maka?" He had caught what Tsubaki said about Maka being frustrated with him. Truthfully, Maka was always a little angry at Soul, for whatever reason of the day. "If you don't like being my weapon then just say so."

"You're not trying hard enough."

"I am! It's not like I can become a 3-star meister overnight! Did you? No."

"Just fight me."

"Not if it's over something stupid. It's not cool." In the past, sure, he would have fought Maka the second she'd challenged him, but today he was having second thoughts and was trying to contain his temper. Maybe Maka would do the same and stop chopping him.

"Beat me and I'll forget you took the pigtails out." She tempted.

"What happens if you win?" Which wasn't likely, but just in case he let her win.

"If I win . . . you have to wake yourself up on time and pay attention in class for a week."

"And the rules?"

"Fight 'till the other gives up. Game?"

She wasn't going to let this go, was she? Might as well get this over with…

Soul transformed his arm as his answer. A deathscythe versus a girl who'd only been training as a weapon for a month? This should be over quickly.

Two partially transformed scythes faced each other. As they clashed, it sort of resembled an odd, awkward sword fight with some elements of a pillow fight mixed in, since they were basically just swinging their arms around. They were right up in each other's face, red eyes staring at green.

For the first few minutes, Maka was holding up pretty well. She blocked every one of Soul's attacks and even managed to push him back a little. Soul, realizing he might be losing, decided to step it up a notch.

Two arms were better than one, right? The second wrapped around Maka's body; if she stepped backwards, she'd be sliced in half.

Maka countered with the large blade coming out from her back that was Spirit's signature move. She wasn't intimidated.

Blades flew everywhere, threatening to make contact. Soul and Maka couldn't tell whose blade was whose, if not for the different colors.

Soul knew he had won. Being more experienced, he was able to taunt Maka by stealthy creeping each blade one more inch closer. If Maka tried the same, she'd probably extend her blades too far and kill him.

Despite her anger, she didn't want to kill her partner, her best friend. She retracted her weapons, one by one, in defeat.

Soul gave his evil smirk, spiky teeth showing. "I win. Thanks for dinner!" Soul laughed, and turned serious once more. "But Maka?"

"What?" She spat, hoping Soul wasn't going to gloat over his victory.

"I'm trying my best to be a meister."

"Yeah. Maybe it's me who needs to try harder . . . can we try to resonate one more time?"

Soul offered his hand so she could transform. 'Soul Resonance!"

This time he thought of a different song, a song that reminded him of forgiveness—loud and crazy for an argument then slowly calming down, like the piano was saying that it was sorry to the other instruments in the song.

He could hear Maka listening, agreeing that it was a good song. She didn't really get how he had concluded that oh, this is a song about forgiveness, but she liked it anyway. Maka especially liked the part with the piano, since it reminded her of Soul.

Their resonance was complete.

"That was really powerful." Maka said, showing her reflection. "We're getting good at this!" Then, looking around, she asked quietly, "Hey Soul?"

"Hmm?"

"How'd you get used to the darkness in here?"

"What, you afraid of the dark?"

"NO! It's just . . . unnerving . . ."

"Don't know. I honestly can't remember."

"Do you remember the first time you transformed?" Maka couldn't; she had let go of her consciousness, believing that all hope was lost, and suddenly her abilities came out of nowhere.

"Too hungry for story time."


	7. 7 Maka makes dinner

Chapter 7: Maka makes dinner: is it story time?

If I owned Soul Eater, Chrona would have told us his / her gender already! I think Chrona's a girl and this is my fanfiction so she's a girl.

Chrona: I hope you can deal with the longest chapter yet! I sure can't…

Soul collapsed on the couch as he left his partner to cook dinner. And cake to go with it, of course. He had attached dessert to her bribe of dinner since Maka usually cooked anyway (Soul was too lazy and she'd get hungry waiting for him). He had to make the pigtails count! And the fight, too…

_Maybe it's me that needs to try harder… _Soul, not for the first time, wished he knew why Maka was frustrated with him as a meister. (Typical guy; never knowing what they did wrong.) Maka's statement reminded him of when she was obsessed about getting stronger to protect him.

_It's the weapon's job to protect the meister, _he'd said. Well, Soul just wanted to protect Maka. But he didn't want to say that, so he just made the weapon / meister thing up. If something happened to Maka, he didn't know what he would do.

Oh no. If Maka stuck with Soul's little philosophy that the weapon protects the meister, she might get all obsessed again! Soul face-palmed himself. Why does everything come back to hurt him in the end?

"Hey Soul?'

"What?" He stopped thinking so seriously.

"Do you want chocolate frosting on the cake or vanilla?"

Oh. Right. The cake. "Vanilla." He picked.

"Vanilla it is."

"Ta-da!" Maka said later, sometime after dinner. "Look, I even decorated it!" The girl presented the cake proudly, placing it on the table on their fanciest plate. Soul tried to figure out what Maka drew.

It was crude, but Maka had drawn stick figures holding weapons. One had blue hair and appeared to be holding a ninja star. Black*Star.

Another had pink hair with a sword. That must be Chrona. They didn't see much of the pink-haired meister these days, them having graduated and Chrona still in class, but Maka always made sure to visit once in a while and called her sometimes too.

A black one held two blocks in his hands. Oh, those must be Liz and Patti in their gun forms . . . so that one must be Kid.

One had two lines coming out of her head and held a red scythe. Those must have been Maka's pigtails. The last one, by elimination, must have been him, holding a green scythe.

"Why do I have a line going through my head?"

"That's your headband! I tried to make Kid symmetrical but it's not quite perfect, so don't tell him." Artists, even if they just drew stick figures, always tried to be modest and admit mistakes.

"I'm going to take a picture." Soul said, going into his room to fetch his camera. He thought the drawing was kind of cute.

"Wha—no! You're gonna use it as blackmail!"

Snapping a quick picture of his hard-earned cake before Maka could grab the camera, he said, "Now, who should I eat first? I know, I'll eat Maka!" He cut a slice of cake that included the pigtailed stick figure.

"Hey, don't eat me! Only I can eat me!" He'd already taken a bite, so she said, "Fine, then I'll eat you!"

"Spoken like a true soul eater."

"Soooo . . . is it story time yet?" Maka poked him after they finished eating.

"What?"

"You said you were too hungry to tell me your story but now you ate so it's story time!"

"I was hungry for _souls_," Soul stalled, and then was Maka-chopped. "OW! Fine, fine, whatta you want to know? And by the way, as your meister, I order you to stop hitting me!" Another thing he's always wanted to say.

Maka rolled her eyes. No matter what he said, what anyone said for that matter, she'd never stop chopping people, especially him. "I want to know the first time you transformed!"

"The first time I transformed? Wow. That feels like such long time ago. . ." Soul tried to remember. "I guess it started when my Mom was still making me go to piano lessons…ugh…

[Flashback time!]

"_Piano lessons. Now." Mom snapped, and pushed me into the music room, where the tutor was waiting impatiently. He wasn't looking forward to spending time with a kid, even if he was getting paid by the hour._

_ "But I—"_

_ "Now."_

_ It was my Mom. I had to obey her or else. So I sat dutifully at the piano and listened to the teacher ramble on about chords and criticizing my every move._

_After the hour had finally past, I returned to my room feeling defeated. I was so angry. At Mom, who forces me to go to piano lessons when I'd much rather be composing my own music instead, at the tutor who'd yelled at me today (no matter how hard I tried, my piano playing was always called "creepy" even when it was supposed to be a happy song), at Dad, who was never there, and my brother whom I was constantly being compared to._

_ So angry._

_ Angry, angry, angry, angry, angry!_

_ "AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" I yelled to no one. _

_ Flash of light. I stopped screaming. My arm felt funny; it was tingling as if I'd been shocked by something. I looked at it slowly, fearing the worst._

_ "AAAAAAAAHHHHH!" I screamed again. My arm had been replaced—with a blade! A red and black-colored blade! It was kind of . . . cool looking. That's right, it was cool. I wasn't afraid of it, for some reason or another. _

_ "I should tell—" No. I couldn't tell anybody about this. Especially my family. I know, this'll be my secret. _

_ "Soul Eater? Are you in there?"Mom! Oh no, if she found out about my arm . . . what would happen?_

_ Go away, go away, please go away. . . _

_ "Soul Eater?"_

_ Go away. . . I wasn't sure if I meant for her to go away or for the blade. _

_ "You open this door this instant!" She pounded on the door. Almost angry enough to transform _her_ arm. But I doubted she could do that too._

_ Another flash, and the blade was gone. I opened the door slowly and calmed myself down with a few breaths._

_ "Dinner." _

_After dinner I rushed back into my room frantically and willed the blade to appear. Oh no, what if I'd imagined the whole thing? Was I crazy? No, it couldn't have been a dream!_

_ C'mon, c'mon, c'mon. C'mon, show up already!"_

_ No. _

_ No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't seem to get the arm to transform again. "Transform!" No response. "Change!" No response. "Why isn't this working? Transform already!" I focused all of my energy and strength. _

_ Flash! I smiled a toothy grin. So I wasn't dreaming. _

_ Emotion. Willpower. I had to practice if I wanted to master my new technique. In all of my spare time (which wasn't a lot) I practiced unsheathing and sheathing the arm in front of a mirror. Door locked, of course. I could almost control it, but it wasn't perfect. Sometimes only my hand would change, or even just a finger. I tried using the other arm, but it didn't seem to work. Oh well. _

_ School was torture. I was currently enrolled at a private school, reserved for only the richest of the rich kids. The Evans family, naturally, sent their children there. I hated that school. Just a bunch of wealthy snobs. _

_ I paid less attention to the teacher than usual, if that were possible. I thought about why me, and why now, and what I should do about it. Besides not tell anyone, of course. That much was obvious._

_ Lunch break was nice because it gave me a chance to practice, as long as it wasn't raining and I could get as far away from the grounds as possible. Mostly I just cut class. _

_ "Hey, look, it's Soul Eater. Got in trouble again for not listening in class again? Sitting out here thinking about your punishment? Mommy's not going to like hearing you got in detention again." This one guy says to me. I ignore him most of the time. His cronies laugh with him. _

_ "Freak," One of them giggled. _

_ "What did you just call me?" I glared. _

_ "Oh, so he does have a temper, that albino freak."_

_ "I am NOT," I responded, seeing their shocked expressions. What . . . no. I'd stored up so much anger that my arm transformed out of my control. In front of someone, no less these dorks. "a . . . freak." _

_ "Freak!" One laughed._

_ "Demon Weapon!" One accused. I liked the sound of that. _

_ The bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. The other kids ran off, leaving me alone. Demon Weapon. I was already in trouble, so I decided to skip class again. Except this time, I went to the library. Un-cool of me, I know, but that was the first place I thought of. _

_ It took a while, but I found this really old, hardcover book in the history section. Pulling it off the shelf, it accidentally fell on my head. Ouch! Shuddering, I noticed a whole chapter on "Demon Weapons". _

_ The page had a picture of a man transforming into a sword, to be caught by a woman wearing a suit of armor. The caption said that it was they were the first Weapon-Meister team in recorded history._

_ The book was really old and hard to read, but I caught the summary. There's some rare people who can transform into Weapons—like me!—and also rare people called Meisters who could wield them. It started going on about something about "soul resonance", which really confused me, so I stopped reading._

_ "The library's closing now." A librarian said._

_ "Oh! Um, yeah." I left, feeling proud that I, Soul Eater Evans, was a Weapon._

_When I got home, I could hear Mom on the phone. I tried my best to sneak past her, but she noticed me and glared straight into my eyes. I froze. _

_ "Surely not my son. You must be mistaken."_

_ "How dare you say that!"_

_ "Goodbye." She threw down the phone on the table. "Soul Eater! Come here, NOW."_

_ I turned around slowly to face her. I feared the worst. "I hear you were skipping class today. Explain yourself."_

_ Well, it wasn't the worst, but it was still bad. I decided to play it stupid. I replied, "I don't know what you're talking about."_

_ "And now we have to go to a meeting with the school counselor tomorrow after school. Don't you realize that I have a very busy schedule? I have to reschedule _everything_." _

_ I didn't say anything. She narrowed her eyes. _

"_It's OK, Soul, you can tell me what's going on. Why have you been skipping class?" The school counselor said calmly. Mom hadn't arrived yet. It was just me and her._

_ "No."_

_ "Is something wrong? You can tell me."_

_ "No." I repeated._

_ "Are you being bullied?"_

_ "No."_

_ "Is the classwork too difficult? We can always give you tutoring." At the word tutor, I could feel my anger rising. It reminded me of piano. _

_ "No." _

_ "You have to believe me, Soul Eater, you can tell me anything. What is the matter?"_

_ "Leave me alone. I can handle it." _

_ "I can see that." She said sarcastically. _

_ "Leave me alone." I snapped, and transformed my arm to point it towards her. But instead of a scared face, what I was going for, all she seemed to be was surprised. Calmly, she pushed it away from her face. "So. You're a Weapon. That's what's been bothering you. You've been skipping to practice with it, eh? You've gotten pretty good."_

_ "You know what I am." I said, not a question. _

_ "Ah, but your control could probably need some work. It works best when you're angry. You'll need to control your temper." She said next. "Ah, Mrs. Evans, how nice of you to join us."_

_ "No," I whispered. _

_ "Soul! How dare you—" She screamed. "What's happened to you?" She couldn't care less about me. She just didn't want to be known as the woman with a strange child who can change his arm into a blade. _

_ The counselor rose to comfort my mother. "Calm down. There is nothing wrong with Soul Eater. You see—"_

_ "My child. How could my child. . ." she sobbed._

_ "He is special," she continued. "He is, what we like to call, a Weapon. Apparently he's been working on controlling his new talent. There's a school called Shibusen we can send him to help him—"_

_ "What's that, a mental institution? You must be insane to think that I'd consider putting him in—"_

_ "It's not an institution, it's a school. I'll prepare the paperwork. . ."_

_ "He will NOT be leaving! I don't know what you're talking about, woman, but I know what's best for my child!" Mom glared. _

_ "Which would be?" She countered, brave for challenging her, I thought._

_ Silence. She didn't know. "Come on, Soul. We've heard enough of this nonsense. You will remain at the mansion. And forbidden to do . . . that . . . ever again! You will be a normal child!" She exploded, pulling me away by the wrist._

_ "Mom, I—" I broke free from her grasp._

_ "No."_

_ When it came down to the last moment, I failed once again. Why do I keep obeying this woman? _

_ Defeated, I turned my head back towards the counselor. She looked sad. _

_I no longer went to school. I was being watched 24/7 to make sure I didn't transform. Not that guards or servants were directly following me, but in my peripheral vision I could catch rustles of movements around every corner. _

_ I had to leave this place. Now. It was driving me insane. At night I dreamt of this castle, nestled in a town deep within the desert. I didn't know what the dream meant except that being a Weapon was what I was meant to be, not some puppet of my Mom's. _

_ So in a moment of peace, I threw on my jacket, grabbed a fistful of cash, and hopped on my motorcycle. I had to get to this Shibusen place. And I only knew one person who knew where that was._

_ I didn't want to go to the school, since that's the first place Mom would look for me, but I had no choice. I ran as fast as I could to the counselor's office._

_ "You're back. We've missed you here." She said in her calm voice._

_ "Where's this Shibusen place? Tell me!" I panted._

_ She handed me a pamphlet which had a picture of the castle I'd dreamt about. "It's in a town named Death City. If you hurry, you'll be there by nightfall." She told me which way to go._

_ "Wait. How do you know so much about this place?" I said right before I left._

_ "Does this answer your question?" Her right arm turned into a gun. She was a Weapon too. "Good luck, Soul Eater."_

_I may have broken a few traffic laws and drove past the speed limit, but I could see Death City in my sights as the sun was just about to set, laughing as it did._

_ Driving up to the looming castle, I wondered what kind of people were in there. Were they like me, running away from their homes? Were they blades like me or guns? What were Meisters like?_

_ Well, it can't be worse than my old life, I reassured myself. So, just walk up these steps and. . . _

_ "YAHOO! Huh? What are you doing here? Speechless, huh? That's understandable coming from me, who's going to surpass God!" A boy with blue hair jumped out of nowhere as I opened the door._

_ "Who are you?" I couldn't help but ask._

_ "I am the great and only Black Star! Hahahahaha!" _

_ "I'm sorry I asked," I muttered, and snuck past Black Star, who was still laughing to himself. Was Mom right? Was this some sort of mental institution after all? _

_ "Is this Shibusen?" I asked the next person I found, a red-headed man who was sniffling something about "Maka", whatever that was. _

_ "Yes, yes it is." The man said, turning around._

_ "I'd like to enroll here. I'm a Weapon and I—Are you OK?"_

_ The man sniffled. Was he insane too? "I'm fine . . . come with me." Saying nothing, he led me to a gigantic mirror. Breathing on it, he wrote the numbers 42-42-564._

_ "Shinigami, are you there? You've got a visitor."_

_ "Hiya Deathscythe! C'mon in!"_

_ "What kind of name is that? Play it cool. Don't be afraid. This is why you're here, isn't it? We crossed the portal that was the mirror into this wacky room._

_ "And who might you be? I'm Shinigami." A black blobby thing with a skull mask said playfully to me, like I was still a little kid. I could hardly believe that a voice like his belonged to someone with the title of "Shinigami."_

_ "I'd like to enroll here." I stated._

_ "As a Weapon or a Meister?" I transformed my arm as an answer. "Oh look at that, a scythe weapon! Consider yourself a student at Shibusen, Mr. . . ."_

_ "Call me Soul Eater." Dropping that accursed last name felt good. From now on, I'd only be known as Soul Eater._

_ "Very well, Soul Eater. Tomorrow's the day where Meisters choose their Weapons. You've come just in time!" He happily added._

_ "Yeah. I think I have." _

[End flashback]

"And then the next day I met you, so you know the rest."

"Your story is so much more exciting than mine is! Mama did a blood test when I was young and it said I was a meister…"

"Your becoming a weapon story is cooler than that though. And don't tell anyone I went to the library willingly."

"Don't worry; I won't!" Maka promised, even though she'd remember it next time he said anything bad about the library. "I'm just glad you stood up to your mother and came here."

"I am, too." Soul agreed. "Fighting kishins is more fun than playing the piano."

"Then . . . why did you keep playing it? If it only reminded you of your family?"

"Because . . . well . . . do you really want to know?"

"Only if you want to tell me, meister."

"'Cause you said it was cool."

I'd like to give pieces of Maka's cake to…

-Soul's Girl Maka

-Lilith Shiro

-Techno Skittles

-StandingOnTheRooftops

Scarlet.

-Darkrusnik05

-Aku12

And x Kit Kat Kitten x

For reviewing! You guys make my day!


	8. 8 Equilibrium!

Chapter 8: Equilibrium: Stein and Cleopatra come to the same conclusion?

Clever disclaimer of the week: umm….I don't own Soul Eater.

In his patchwork lab, Dr. Stein was going over his students Maka Albarn and Soul Eater's medical files. Legally he wasn't supposed to be handling these (something about taking away the temptation to dissect students) but he could always bully Spirit to help out!

It was easy! "Oh sempai! I heard there's some files of Maka's in the infirmary. If you get them for me I can see how much she loves you! While you're at it, get Soul's file too so I can see how much she hates him." Spirit didn't like Soul very much.

"Maka?" The name was enough for him to do what Stein asked. Or maybe he was still afraid of him.

Chuckling, Stein looked at some scans they did on Maka. The numbers reported that her bones were becoming abnormally strong and tough, typical of a weapon, especially scythe-types. They needed to be sturdy, just like their second forms. She'll probably get stronger the longer she's in weapon form.

And her partner? Yes, he was becoming more flexible, more skilled at martial arts. Well, his was more of a street-fight style, but whatever. In short, his body was looking more and more like a meister.

They were reaching a sort of . . . Stein searched for the right word . . . equilibrium.

Somewhere in an unfamiliar lab…

"The Equilibrium," The witch Cleopatra hissed, "The perfect partnership."

She only knew of the team that could potentially reach that goal only because she'd broken into her friend Medusa's lab after she died and before the Shibusen people could take any of her research.

But Cleopatra had different plans, not dealing with the Black Blood or reviving the Kishin. That was just crazy! Witches couldn't control the Kishin! No, using pre-kishin soldiers was a much better strategy.

Anyway, she was looking at the secret data Medusa had been taking from her students, like the weapon boy who'd contracted Black Blood and his partner who'd gotten it from him. There was something strange in both of their bloods . . . each one had evidence of both meister AND weapon.

It was interesting, yet also somewhat familiar. . .

She read from the books she'd—ahem—_borrowed _from the Witch's Library. It spoke of a team, the ultimate team, a meister-weapon paired with a meister-weapon. It was only a theory, of course. The odds were astronomical that two people like that would be partners!

It would have been fine, you see, if a meister-weapon partnered with, say, just a weapon. It would be as if the Equilibrium didn't exist. Right?

The witch frowned. It wasn't going to be easy destroying these two.

Stein wondered about the Equilibrium, as he now also dubbed it. If Maka's flexible body hardened and Soul vice versa, would that make the pair mediocre? Oh, if only he could dissect them . . . NO! They told you not to think about that! This might be harder than he thought.

Focus. Focus on the findings! Yes, that's much better.

Stein remembered overhearing that a duel between Maka and Soul had taken place, and although Soul won, Maka was winning for a while. And afterwards, they performed perhaps the greatest resonance they've ever produced. The wavelengths could be felt all the way from the Death Room, where he happened to be at the time.

If only Kid would shut up about his 'asymmetrical screw' he'd like his job. It was nice having something to dissect—he meant study! That's right, study! Something occurred to him.

"_The tough body of a weapon mixed with the flexible body of a meister's makes one twice as powerful. And if two of these people joined forces, their strength would be enormous." _Cleopatra read.

"The most powerful partnership that will ever be." Both scientists said at the same time, despite being in different locations. Now THIS was interesting…

a/n seems like everyone wants to eat a piece of cake with Kid on it! (Referring to last chapter) O_o Maybe we could cut him in half asymmetrically and share him! What? Don't want to share? T_T I thought it was a good idea…

Snowbunnie: Hey Maka, I need you to make another cake, but instead of drawing everybody on it just draw a bunch of Death the Kid's.

Maka: Why?

Snow: JUST DO IT!

*Maka makes cake and Soul walks in to see what she's up to*

Soul (hysterically): why does this cake just have Kid on it? Is there something you're not telling me? I thought you loved me! T.T

Maka: what? *blushes*

Soul: um. So uncool. *hides in room to avoid fangirls seeing his blush or perhaps fangirls in general*

Maka: here's your cake, Snow!

Snow: yay! Kid cake for everyone! ^_^ *whispers* I should write a fluffy fanfic next…


	9. 9 10,000 Kishin!

Chapter 9

10.000 Kishin! The battle comes to Shibusen?

Black*Star said that I, "WASN'T GODLY ENOUGH TO OWN SOUL EATER!"

The group was in the middle of telling Kid how their training was going (and ignoring Black*Star) when a strange transmission was coming through on the Death Mirror. Everyone turned to see who it was. Perhaps the African deathscythe? They've been waiting for his call…

"Shin—Shin—Shinigami." A woman's voice said. The call wasn't coming in very well; it sounded like a radio between stations. "Give me the Equilibrium or I will set my army of 10.000 prekishin onto Death City."

"That's her, that's the witch we fought in South America!" Maka confirmed.

"What?" Kid couldn't help but say. "What's the Equilibrium? Is it symmetrical?" He was excited because this thing, whatever it was, sounded perfectly symmetrical. No wonder the witch wanted it!

"I think she is talking about Soul and Maka." Stein explained, "I was studying them and I too realized that they were coming into a sort of Equilibrium . . . but I didn't know that was the actual definition for it."

"We aren't handing over Soul and Maka." Kid said.

"Well then, have fun with my army!" She cackled and recited a spell. Soon a great thundering of noises could be hard outside the building. The screen shut off and everyone wanted to panic.

Professor Stein kept calm. He'd been in thousands of dire situations like this. "Spirit, announce to the school that we need everyone's help and to meet in the lobby in ten minutes—"

"Eight!" Kid interrupted.

"Got it!" The deathscythe went over to another screen that they used for emergency school announcements. Despite his goofy nature and womanizing ways, Spirit could be serious when he needed to.

"Kami, you'll take Spirit," Stein continued. "Since I can wield any weapon, I'll take any meister-less weapon that's here today."

"I will stay here and protect the school with any other long-range weapons." Kid said. "Liz? Patti?" The two sisters nodded gravely and transformed into the Shinigami's hands.

"C'mon Soul, let's head out with the others . . . Soul?" Maka faced her partner, confused at his inaction. He normally loved to fight . . . the others had already run off to their positions.

"Maka." He looked deep into her eyes, which he only did when he was extremely serious. Today, though, it really creeped Maka out.

"You aren't _serious?" _Maka could tell what Soul was thinking. He wanted to be the meister today, didn't he? The girl wasn't a mind-reader, but she'd known Soul for who knows how long.

"I'm serious. We're getting you a bunch of souls today."

"You don't have to—"

"Yeah, but the sooner I make you a deathscythe the sooner we become the perfect team." Of course he had an ulterior motive. Soul loved being a scythe. "And I promised Captain Symmetry I would. Breaking promises isn't cool."

Maka sighed. "Let's go then, my meister. You better fulfill your promise."

By the time Soul got to the lobby, most of the other meisters had already gone. They'd spent a lot of time arguing. On a good note, the rookie meister finally got used to carrying his scythe: one handed with enough tilt to prevent the blade from hitting the ground. The situation seemed to make him run a little faster too—or maybe it was just Maka's imagination.

The prekishins were storming through Death City. One after another they came, and the meisters in small groups each went down a separate street. Despite the carefully planned out battle strategy, it still looked like chaos.

Soul decided to go south since it looked like there were less people. It was also the direction their apartment was in, so he knew the alleyways well. He smashed the kishins, which turned out to be very weak as he ran, not sure if he was supposed to leave the souls behind or not. They didn't have time to eat them all!

Compromising, Maka would stick a hand outside to pull the souls into the dark space she currently occupied and would eat them while her meister fought the next one. It was a smorgasbord! Maka felt like she was a couch potato shoving snacks in her mouth.

_Is this what it's always like to be a weapon? _Maka wondered before swallowing. _It couldn't be . . . when we go out on missions we collect them one at a time. _

Meanwhile, at Shibusen…

Many prekishins had slipped through the ranks of meisters and were at the Academy itself. Kid and some other meisters were in the process of sniping down any Kishin who got too close. They had decided it was best to have the melee weapons go outside of the building.

One in particular had climbed up onto one of the spikes that adorned the roof and Kid, fearing a repeat of the "Black*Star incident" immediately shot it down.

"You better not destroy Shibusen's symmetry!" He yelled.

Somewhere downtown…

Black*Star was having the time of his life. The last time he felt this happy was probably fighting Asura. Strange? Well, where else could you beat enemy after enemy without stopping? That's right, nowhere!

Like a good ninja, he used every single weapon mode Tsubaki had. "YAHOO! OK, Tsubaki, Enchanted Sword mode!" They'd mastered that one a while ago.

"Right!" Tsubaki's head was getting dizzy with all the transformations, but it was still nice to have a challenge.

Back to Maka and Soul…

Soul took an alley that directly led them to their apartment complex. A mass of creatures were waiting for them there. After pigging out, Maka felt something coming with her Soul Perception.

"Soul! Something's coming this way!" She warned. "Over there!"

The meister faced the way his weapon was pointing and a figure stepped out of the shadows. "Soul and Maka, the wonder team. I knew you'd come this way."

"Witch Cleopatra."

"It looks like my army wasn't enough to beat you. I guess I'll just have to do it myself!"

"Let's get this done, meister." Maka said while Soul struck a battle pose, swinging the scythe around.

"A rookie meister versus a full-blown witch? Might as well give up!" She cackled.

Soul scoffed, "I could think of a thousand cooler taunts than that one! Let's go, Maka!" Both combatants jumped into battle. The witch immediately began to chant her Scarab attack which exploded in Soul's face before he could strike.

"We've seen this attack before! It's just an illusion so we can't see her!" Maka reminded her meister. "Quick, behind you!" He swung the scythe backwards, only to be evaded.

Maka recalled a lesson they'd had about the relationship between meisters and weapons. It was about how when the two would fight together both parties received a boost of power, like a guitar and an amp. The new weapon wondered if her Perception powers would be amped too. Could she do anything else with her gift?

She read the character of her foe's soul, like Stein would do before a duel. She noticed how the witch had many different types of attacks: the scarab one for sneak attacks, some sort of attack for multiple foes, and another meant for one, powerful shot. The witch was going to be very hard to defeat, and they might need some luck on their side. Maka looked closer—was that?

"Block right, left, right, right again, now STRIKE!" Maka said. Soul blocked the four shots and attacked just as Maka said. He wasn't sure how his partner knew exactly where the witch was going to hit next, but that was quite useful . . . we'll add mind reading to the list of Maka's special abilities.

"AHH! Don't read my mind!" The boy yelled.

During this moment, Cleopatra noticed the opening the boy had given her and prepared her most powerful attack—a beam shot by a jewel conjured in her hand.

"Mummy's treasure!"

"SOUL!" Maka jumped out in front of Soul and took the shot.

a/n I promise I'll stop switching point of views

Snow: Hey Maka! I think you should quit being a meister and become a pastry chef! Everyone wants to eat your cake and cookies!

Maka (shocked): NO! I love being a meister!

Soul: I don't know, Maka, your cake was pretty good… *drools at the thought of cake* Eating Black*Star and Kid wasn't cool though. It felt like their souls were inside of me… O_o

Maka (worried): Soul? You OK?

Soul: (in Black*Star's voice) I WILL SURPASS GOD! (in Kid's voice) Maka…your pigtails…they're so symmetrical…

Maka: snap out of it, Soul! Maka-Chop!

Soul: what happened?


	10. Soul Equilibrium!

Chapter 10

Soul Equilibrium: how is this possible?

If I owned Soul Eater, there would have been a third season of the anime! I cried when I watched the last episode! T.T DON'T MAKE FUN OF ME FOR CRYING!

"What's this?" Maka wondered. "It looks like the Black Room in Soul's soul but where's the piano?" She looked around curiously. The room she was in was indeed a lot like the Black Room, lit with candles and a sort of spooky atmosphere, but nothing appeared to be in it.

Maka turned around and finally saw something: two large, comfy chairs accompanied by a tall lamp. And next to that was—oh my God!—a bookshelf holding shelves upon shelves of books of all shapes and sizes. The bookworm's eyes lit up at the sight of her heaven.

"It's every book you've ever read. I'd know, since you've hit me with each and every one." A familiar voice said.

"What are you doing here, Soul?" Sure enough, the pinstriped Soul came out of the shadows.

"Hey Maka." He grinned, showing off his sharp teeth.

"Where are we? At first I thought I was in the Black Room but there's no piano."

Soul thought. "I think this must be your Room. What, you thought you'd have a piano when you don't even play?"

"Yeah, that sounds about right . . . but I thought only you had a Room because of the black blood!" Maka protested. Everything Soul said seemed to be the truth (despite his attitude he was actually quite intelligent) but there was still something they were missing.

"The blood spread to you whenever we resonated, remember?"

"But what can I do in here? I know you can play the piano to release wavelengths, but all I have are books!" Maka said next.

"Don't ask me; I hate reading." The two walked over the shelf where Maka picked out a random book. It was their textbook for the study of souls class that Stein usually taught. Soul flinched; he had horrible memories associated with that book on his head.

The pair both sat in the two chairs and Maka opened the book. Then all hell broke loose.

The girl's face went insane, just like it had when she used the blood to defeat Chrona. Soul jumped up in surprise—he knew he sort of went crazy when he played his instrument but Maka insane was NOT a good idea. Then he realized his partner was speaking words. She was reading the book aloud!

"The Soul Room," Maka recited, "Is the place where the soul actually resides. It is near impossible to reach, so there are not a lot of facts known about it.

"What we do know is that every person's Room, although appears the same (see diagram 2) each has a different Conduit inside to release the person's power. The type of Conduit depends on the person.

"In your Room your soul takes the form of a certain avatar which looks like how the person views themselves.

"It is possible for a second person to enter the Room, when the two people share a deep connection with one another, such as family members, lovers, meister and weapon—" Maka's voice became incomprehensible and Soul felt himself leaving the room . . .

. . . and opened his eyes to feel Maka in scythe form in his hands and a great power surging through his veins.

_The Conduit releases the person's power. . . _It was the anti-demon wavelength! Soul concluded. How cool! Was this what Maka felt whenever she awakened the gift she shared with her mother? He felt so powerful, though that power could burst at any moment. Now . . . how did Maka use Genie Hunter again? Oh, right, he needed Soul Resonance!

"Maka! We need to resonate!" Soul said, still feeling that tingling feeling of the anti-demon wavelength. He was remembering how, now that they've switched positions, their resonations had gotten exponentially more powerful.

"Soul. It's the Soul Equilibrium. We have to use it!"

"What?"

"I read it in my Soul Room! Let me lead!"

"LET'S GO SOUL EQUILIBRIUM!" They yelled together. Before, even if they shouted things at the same time, they'd always be a little off, even just by a second. Sometimes Maka would finish first; sometimes Soul would. Today with this upgraded Soul Resonance they were perfectly in tune.

The two both exchanged wavelengths until no one could tell which one was Soul and which one was Maka. They were one person in two bodies; one person in two scythes. Cleopatra watched as there was no longer just a boy with a green scythe, but a girl holding a red one as well. She wasn't sure what to make of it.

"There's two?"

The pair swung their scythes up over their heads dramatically, powering them up so they grew to that rainbow hue that symbolized Genie Hunter. The crescents produced launched at the witch, pattern resembling that of a ying-yang symbol.

"WHAT?" Cleopatra wasn't expecting such a powerful attack, and soon the wavelength had passed through her body. Her witch soul now floated in front of Maka and Soul, who stuffed the soul in a bottle so Maka could eat it after eating more prekishins. Keeping it in his pocket, he rushed back over to Maka.

"Maka! This looks bad. . ." A large gash could be seen across her stomach. Uncool, uncool, uncool! Soul panicked when she didn't get up, but she eventually opened her eyes, gasping for air.

"Hey," she said weakly. "The weapon protects the meister, right?"

Strangely, Soul laughed. "I knew you'd say that."

Professor Stein left the infirmary with his evil grin on his face. "The operation was a success!" He told the sleeping boy outside by the door. When Soul had been the one injured, Maka hadn't slept at all, but Soul was exhausted.

"Can I go see her?" Soul asked.

"Go right ahead. She's awake."

"Cool." The boy went inside to find his weapon who was—who would have guessed?—reading a book. Her eyes lit up at the sight of her visitor.

"We match!" Maka said happily.

"Huh?"

"Look, our scars." She lifted her shirt enough to reveal her new scar, which looked exactly like Soul's but going in the opposite direction. "Captain Symmetry" would be so proud. "Isn't it cool?"

"MAKA! YOUR GOD IS HERE!" The ninja ran into the room, jumping up on Maka's bed just like he had done when Soul had gotten hurt. Promptly he received a Maka-Chop.

"Black*Star! Get off of me! That hurts!"

Tsubaki, Kid, Liz and Patti came in next. The ninja weapon immediately apologized for her meister's behavior, even though they all expected it. Kid did indeed marvel at the symmetry of the pair's scars, and his partners had to remind him that _getting injured was a bad thing and you shouldn't freak out because you forgot to add that to your list of things that weren't symmetrical. _

Maka's parents came in to let her know that they were proud of her bravery, but Spirit had to be escorted out after yelling, "Papa loves his Maka!" which woke up all of the other patients.

Finally, Soul was the only one left. He didn't want to leave, but visiting hours were almost over and Maka was supposed to stay overnight.

"You did really well, meister." Maka said shyly. "I'm sorry for ever doubting you."

"Nah, it's OK. I doubted you a little when we first became partners, remember?"

Maka smiled and shook her partner's hand. "I guess we're equal then."

_**THE END! Hope you enjoyed and thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, favorited or added to story alerts! You guys always make my day!**_

OC Side Story

[I use one minor cuss word in this one] [and I don't own Okami, but it's my favorite game!]

"Everyone to the lobby! We have an emergency!" A voice rang on the intercom. An emergency? What could possibly be so important? And to ask for _all _of us, including my class, the students who were in their first year? We were just learning about our mission as meisters and weapons. It sounded scary, but we had practiced a little, and Nicole and I were getting the hang of it. Nicole's my meister. I was a little scared of her at first, with her goth clothing and all, but she turned out to be a really nice person.

She wasn't here today, though. When I knocked on her door this morning she said she was sick and to go to school without her. "Sam, could you take notes for me, pretty please?"

"I can't say no to Melons," I said back. Melons was my nickname for her because she had boobs the size of, well, watermelons.

"WHY YOU—"

"Bye!" I snuck out of the apartment so she couldn't kick me again. My knee was still bruised purple after yesterday when I called her that in front of the class. It was an accident, I swear! I now wore long pants so no one could see. I wouldn't look bad-ass if I showed up to school covered in bruises that didn't come from battling evil monsters!

Well, everyone now knew she was fond of kicking me anyway, after that performance.

I followed everybody out to the lobby, still surprised of how many freaking students there were. In my hometown, I'd never even heard of meisters and weapons until the day I accidently shape-shifted into a . . . well, no one really knew what type of weapon I was. Nicole called me a reflector weapon, referencing her favorite video game. I was a sort of shield with spikes that you could spin around as a melee attack or sometimes used as a shield.

Anyway, the boy who apparently ran the school, Shinigami-sama, walked up on the stage with that one dude with the glasses and the creepy red-headed guy. The three seemed really concerned about something.

"We have an emergency on our hands. There are 10,000 prekishin in Death City. We need all of you to help defeat them. Everyone." Shinigami-sama said. We all started whispering.

"We'd like you to go in small groups ordered by last name of the meister. A-D will go down Murder Street and fan out from there. E-J, go to Killer street. K-N, Coffin Street. . ." He continued through the alphabet. "Go!"

What was I going to do? Nicole wasn't here! I practically swam through the running crowd to reach Shinigami-sama to ask.

"Shinigami-sama, my partner's not here today—"

"Go with Professor Stein; he needs a weapon." He told me.

"P-p-professor Stein!" I shivered. I had heard some really nasty horror stories about Stein from some of the older students.

Said professor looked at me and said, "What is your name, and what type of weapon are you?"

"R-reflector, sir. My name is Sam."

"I've never fought with that type. This should be an interesting study . . . transform and let's go."

Scared out of my wits, I transformed into his hands. It felt weird to be held by someone other than my meister. How was he supposed to fight with someone who's not his normal weapon? I decided not to question it and hoped that I would live.

"Calm down, Sam." The professor told me. "Keeping a level head is important for both meister and weapon."

I took a couple deep breaths before we approached our first enemy.

It took a little while for Professor Stein to get used to fighting with me, having admitted that he'd never fought with a reflector weapon, but he was a very skilled fighter and adapted quickly.

"The souls!"

"We'll come back for them later."

It felt like hours had passed before, suddenly, all of the monsters were gone. At least, I couldn't see any more. Did we defeat them all? I cheered inside of my little black space. Man, I sure wasn't acting bad-ass today. Oh well. I won't tell Nicole that I was a total wimp today.

"Don't get ahead of yourself. There's just one more."

How did he know? The prekishin came out behind a corner, running madly. Professor Stein threw me like a boomerang, slicing through the prekishin and returning back to him. I'd never thought I could do that!

"You did very well for a new weapon. Let's collect your souls and return to the school." Stein said matter-of-factly.

"Um, OK." I dashed around, picking up all the souls that I had defeated. "What do I do with them?"

"You eat them."

"EAT THEM?" I looked down at my bounty. It didn't look so appetizing. He didn't look like he was kidding, so I cautiously shoved one down my throat. It didn't taste like anything, but I felt a satisfied feeling in my stomach after I had swallowed them all.

"89 more of these and a witch's soul and I'll become a deathscythe, right Professor?"

He nodded.

…

I got back to the apartment completely and utterly exhausted. And hungry. Those souls I ate really sparked my appetite!

"SAM! Sam, you're OK! I heard on the news what happened!" Nicole ran up to me and crushed me in a hug. If I wasn't so tired my nose probably would have started bleeding. "I wish I could have been there!"

"I'm doing just fine, Melons, actually better than fine! I ate ten prekishin souls today!" I told her what had happened today and collapsed on the couch, where she had been lounging before I came in.

"That was my spot!" Cough-cough. Oh yeah, she was sick.

"You didn't call it." I pointed out.

"I'm sick, therefore I have first priority."

"Oh, fine. I can't say no to Melons!"

"Shut up or I'll kick you again." She threatened.

"I mean, I'm making soup! Be right back!"

a/n so it's like Maka and Soul, but different. Right? 'Cause Nicole is well-endowed whereas Maka isn't and Sam wants to be bad-ass not cool like Soul? Anyway, it was so much fun writing an OC story! And ass isn't _really _a cuss word, but, for me at least, it's one of those words you don't use during class speeches or whatever. Anyway.


End file.
